The Z Warrior Roleplaying Group?
by htmLord
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the Z team got together and played an RPG? What if they played a DBZ RPG? Rated for language and mild violence.
1. Prologue

Well, here we go, my first fic here at fanfiction.net. This is the prologue, and I am not sure as to how many chapters I'll write, but I promise to get them up as fast as I can.  
  
First up, Ye Olde Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, the characters, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Also, a note about names. I use the English (Funimation) names for characters. Most of you reading this probably watch their dubs, and that makes things much less confusing. I also leave out Japanizations (kassan, etc.) and I keep things pretty much done the American way. I mean no disrespect to the Japanese by this, they brought us this great show/manga/obsession and deserve high praise for it.   
  
Finally, I got the idea for this from an episode of the Power Puff Girls, so you know it will be interesting at least.  
  
And now, on with the fic:  
  
  
The Z Warriors Face Their Greatest Challenge : A RolePlaying Game?  
  
"Well," Goku said, "that was a great party, Bulma. Sorry I was so late!" And, with that, Goku flashed his trademark stupid grin and Chi Chi smacked him.   
  
(Author's Note : The party Goku is refering to is the one in episode 288 after the fight with Buu. Get those fansubs if you want to see it!)  
  
"But, Goku, its not over yet," the unassuming Dende said. "I have a surprise for everyone. We are going to play a 'role playing game.' I see that no one knows what that is, so I will explain. In this game, we all pretend we are other people and tell each other what these characters are doing. This is a simple game, we're going to play one based on ourselves!" When Dende said this, everyone just gave him a blank face that signified they had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. "Ok, how about an example. Let's say that Goku here is playing as Tien and Yamcha is playing as Chaotzu (?). Goku, you have to act like Tien and Yamcha, you do what Chaotzu would do, ok?" Both nodded. "Good, now, lets say that you are in the mountains, training. Goku, what is Tien doing?"  
  
Goku stopped, thought for a second, then looked around the room. "He's sitting in that chair, drinking punch," he said.  
  
"No, no, no... I mean your character, Tien. The one training in the mountain!"  
  
"Oh, well, uh...what would you DO in a situation like that, Tien?" Goku asked. Tien looked at him for a moment, and then Goku said "Oh, wait, I know! I'm not supposed to ask you, right? I have to figure it out! Uh....well, Tien is doing push-ups! Yeah, that's what he's doing!"  
  
"Ok, Tien is doing push-ups, in the snow, in the mountains. Got it. Now, Yamcha, what is Chaotzu doing?" Dende asked.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Tien shouted. "Why am I doing push-ups in the snow???"  
  
"Because, uh... that's what I would do," Goku said sheepishly.  
  
"But you aren't me!" Tien responded.  
  
"Calm down, Tien. He isn't you, he is just pretending, you see?" Chaotzu said, trying to calm Tien down.  
  
"Oh, ok... I guess," Tien said, calming down.  
  
"Well, back to the game!" Yamcha said. "Chaotzu is relaxing by a tree, looking for babes."  
  
And, before Dende could respond, Chaotzu jumped Yamcha. "I don't look for babes, you idiot! Only YOU look for 'babes' while training!"   
  
Tien pulled Chaotzu off of Yamcha, saying "Remember, its only a game..." Chaotzu now calmed down a bit, but was still on edge.  
  
"Ok," Dende said. "Now that we understand what we're doing, basically, I'll explain the rules of the game, then we'll actually pick characters and get playing."  
  
"Ok," everyone responded as Dende pulled out a book and started teaching everyone how to play the game.  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Meet me back here for the next installment of the DBZ RPG! Read and review please, and, btw, if you have any ideas about what characters might want to play as whom, let me know!  
  
htmLord 


	2. Character Selection

Well, thank you to everyone who reviewed! And now, on with the show.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
When we last left the Z Crew, Dende was just finishing explaining the rules of the roleplaying game. So, what will happen next? Will Chaotzu and Tien restrain their angers? What about Vegeta? Will he be able to not kill anyone? This and more, coming next!  
  
"Ok," Dende said, "are there any questions?" Surprisingly, no one said anything. "Wow, that was easier than I thought. Ok, then, lets pick characters, shall we? Who wants to go first?"  
  
"Oh, I will!" Goku said, filled with childlike exuberance. "I wanna be....VEGETA!"   
  
"WHAT????" a chorus of voices sounded around the room.  
  
"You wouldn't dare, Kakkarot!" Vegeta shouted. "There is NO way you can be me!"  
  
"Yes, there is, Vegeta. I just said I was going to be you so I'm you, so NYAH!" Goku's taunting was about to get to him when Bulma put a hand on Vegeta's arm.  
  
"Its ok, Vegeta, Goku will do fine, you know that..." she let her words taper off, not quite sure of her own statement. "Really," she said, much more assuredly.  
  
"Oh, ok, but then I will play as you, Kakkarot," Vegeta replied with a smirk on his face, "So don't trash me unless you want to be trashed, too!"  
  
"Trash?" Goku asked, mainly to himself, then shook his head. "Ok, Vegeta, if you say so...or should I say, 'Fine, Kakkarot!'" doing his best impression of the Saiyan prince. Everyone save Vegeta chuckled at that line.  
  
"What? What is so funny? He didn't do half bad, for a third class Saiyan!" Vegeta said. More chuckles came out of that line.  
  
"I don't mean to butt in, but can I go next?" Videl asked.  
  
"Sure, Videl," Dende said. "Who do you want to be?"  
  
Videl had a twinkle in her eye when she said "I'm going to play as Gohan."  
  
"I shoulda guessed that one," Krillin said to his wife, who responded with her normal I-don't-care look. Krillin, on the other hand, saw the glimmer in her eye that said he had amused her, and he laughed quietly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Gohan and Videl both asked simultaneously. They both then looked at each other, then Gohan blushed. Videl then looked away as if nothing had happened, and the entire Z crew (once again, except Vegeta) chuckled at their antics.  
  
"Well, then, if something is so funny, Krillin, why don't you go next?" Gohan asked, almost back to his normal color.  
  
"Oh, ok Gohan, I will. I'll play as...hmmm...well, I can't be Goku, so why don't I play as Trunks? Yeah, I think I'll be Trunks. I've always wanted to be a Super Saiyan," Krillin said. "What about you, dear? Who are you going to be?"  
  
"Well, I think I'll be you, Krillin." This now caused Krillin to flush crimson, but much less than Gohan just had.  
  
There was then a moment of silence before someone spoke up. It was Chi Chi. "I'm not used to being in the fights, and I think I'll stay that way, so I think I'll play as Dende."  
  
"Why, thank you, Chi Chi. That was nice of you," Dende said, then he looked around. "What about you, Piccolo? Who will you play as?"  
  
"I really don't want to play this game, Dende. Why don't you ask someone else?"  
  
"Aw, Piccolo, c'mon! It'll be fun!" Gohan said, trying to press his friend and mentor into playing.  
  
"Ok, kid, for you, I'll play. I'll be Hercule." At that, everyone (this time, save Hercule) face-faulted. When they regained their senses, the first thing they asked was if Piccolo had lost his (senses, that is). Piccolo assured them that he did want to play as Hercule, and Hercule just looked a little embarrassed that he would be picked at all.  
  
"Well, I guess I should repay your kindness, Piccolo. I, Hercule, Martial Arts...oops, sorry, I was getting a little carried away... In any event, I will play as Piccolo," Hercule said.  
  
"What about you, Gohan? You haven't chosen yet," Dende said.  
  
"Oh, I was just letting everyone else take their turns. I think I'll play as Videl, though. She may not be quite as super powered as us, but she makes a much bigger mark on the world than any of us could with her power, and..." Gohan trailed off when he noticed that Videl was staring at him, speechless. This, of course, caused him to blush rather pronouncedly. And that, of course, drew a snide comment from Krillin and laughs all around.  
  
Videl, on the other hand, wasn't sure if she should be happy or angry. Here Gohan was, saying she was so great and he wanted to play as her, but he was also saying she was a weakling, sort of. "Well, I guess, compared to the others here, I am," Videl thought. She then decided to take the remark as a complement and winked, just slightly, at Gohan. Again, Gohan turned bright red.  
  
"Gohan," Goku said, repeating an oft forgotten line, "is that sunburn, or are you blushing...AGAIN?" Once more, chuckles passed around the room. Gohan just sat in his seat and looked at the table in front of him.  
  
"Let's not forget about me, here!" Bulma said. "Isn't anyone going to ask who I want to be?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Bulma, we thought you were just thinking, yeah! We thought you were thinking!" Goku said, displaying, for once, some quick thinking in a social situation.  
  
"Well, then, ok... If that's how it is..." Bulma replied. "Anyway, I think that I'll play as Mr. Popo. That'll be fun, eh, Chi Chi? We get to play friends, so we will have it easy!"  
  
"Ok, then," Dende said, "How about you two? Trunks, Goten, who do you want to play as?"  
  
Trunks went first. "I wanna be Tien."  
  
"And I wanna be Chaotzu!" Goten said. "Don't worry, though, Chaotzu, I will try to be like you, I promise." That seemed to keep Chaotzu from getting angry again, but Goten really couldn't tell, since he wore all that make-up.  
  
Chaotzu went next. "I'm going to be Yamcha." "Payback time," Chaotzu thought. Yamcha, as if reading Chaotzu's mind, gulped.  
  
Tien was up next. "Well, I think all that's left are Chi Chi and Bulma, am I right? Or are you playing, too, Marron?" Marron shook her head. "Ok, well, I guess I will be Bulma, and that makes Yamcha Chi Chi."  
  
"Well, I think that takes care of picking characters," Dende said. "No one was forgotten, right?" At that, no one spoke up. "Alright then, now I'll start telling you your stats, so get out a pencil and some paper." With that, Dende started reading off stats to people. It was quite uneventful until he got to Vegeta. "Ok, Vegeta. Goku has a power level of 7,000,000 for this..." At that, Vegeta cut Dende off.  
  
"What, 7 million? But you told Kakkarot my power level was only 6! That has to be wrong!" Vegeta said, obviously infuriated.  
  
"Whoa, Vegeta, remember, its just a game!" Bulma said. "Its not like they were there with scouters or could sense your energies or anything. They just made up these numbers."  
  
"Fine. Kakkarot has a power level of 7 million. Go on," Vegeta said, not quite amused. And so, Dende finished telling Vegeta what to write down, which he did, though he was not happy with most of it. Dende then went on and told others their stats, until he got to Videl.  
  
"Ok, Videl. Gohan has a power level of 9 million..." Again, Dende was cut off, and, again, it was Vegeta.  
  
"WHAT? Kakkarot's brat even has more power than me??? This is NOT FAIR!!!" he shouted, then he began to curse the makers of the game as well as their mothers, until Bulma stopped him (again).  
  
"Vegeta! Calm yourself down! We don't need you accidentally going Super Saiyan in here, now do we?"  
  
"Grr.....fine."  
  
"Well, then, uh, Videl, where were we? Oh, yes, Gohan has a speed of..." Dende said and then continued to tell her the stats for Gohan while Vegeta murmured something about 'why do I always end up less powerful than these other weaklings?' or something like that. The rest of the process of making out character sheets was pretty uneventful.  
  
Finally, after reading the stats for Tien to Trunks, Dende was finished. "Ok, everyone," the Guardian of Earth said, "Now that you know who you are playing and what you can do, lets get started with the game. This is all going to be fictional, we aren't going to do something you have already done, so, where do you all want to start?"  
  
And that, fair reader (and reviewer, hopefully) is the question I leave for you to ponder as I end this chapter. If you have any ideas, drop them in your reviews, or don't, I don't really care, as long as you keep the reviews coming!  
  
-htmLord 


	3. Setting the Scene

Well, thanks to those who review, and yes, you are right. No one picked 18. No one picked Goten, either, now that I think about it...I think that just means that they will get a little mad when they either realize it (in Goten's case) or when it suits them (in 18's case). The reason for them not getting picked is that Mr. Popo isn't there to play and Dende is running the game. But don't worry, Dende will drop them in from time to time!  
  
And now, back to the show!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When we last left our heroes, Dende had just finished helping the others get their characters on paper. It looks like the game is about to begin, but what mayhem will ensue from here? Find out... NEXT!  
  
"So, where do you want to start? Anyone want to throw out any good ideas?" Dende asked. No one spoke up for a minute, so he then said, "Ok, I didn't think so. Well, the game starts off only a few days from now. We'll start at Goku's house. Chi Chi (that's you, Yamcha!), you are at the stove making breakfast for your house full of Saiyans. Goku (you, Vegeta), you have just woken up and can smell food coming from downstairs. Gohan and Goten (remember, that's you, Videl, and since no one is Goten...)" Dende was interupted at that point.  
  
"WHAT?" Goten exclaimed. "No one picked me? Sniff. Sniff. No one loves me!"  
  
"That's not true, Goten!" Goku and Chi Chi said. "We both love you very much!"  
  
"Me, too, bro!" Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, we all love ya!" some of the others said.  
  
"Oh, ok then...so, uh, who's going to play me?"  
  
"I am, Goten," Dende said. "I'll be playing you, 18, and anyone else who wasn't picked, as well as all your enemies."  
  
"Oh, ok Dende," Goten responded.  
  
"Well, where was I? Oh, yes. Gohan and Goten can smell breakfast, too. What are those of you involved going to do?"  
  
Vegeta began to think a moment and Videl spoke up. "Gohan is going to get up, wake up Goten, and go down to breakfast."  
  
"Ok, Goten gets up and goes with Gohan," Dende replied. "What about you, Yamcha? What is Chi Chi doing?"  
  
"Well, I'm making the thirteenth plate of pancakes and getting ready to make the fifth pan full of bacon."  
  
"Ok, that sounds about right," Dende said. Chi Chi nodded, indicating that Yamcha's guess as to the amount of food three hungry Saiyans would eat was about right. "Well, Vegeta? What is Goku doing?" Dende then asked.  
  
"Kakkarot is already down at the table, waiting for food," was Vegeta's response. Chi Chi giggled at Vegeta's uncannily accurate guess as to what Goku would do, that is, until Vegeta opened his mouth again. "And then, Kakkarot will say 'Woman! Where is my breakfast?'" Chi Chi went over to Yamcha and whispered in his ear, and he snickered for a second.  
  
"Dende, Chi Chi is going to take an unused frying pan and beat Goku over the head with it," Yamcha said. Chi Chi just smiled while Vegeta looked at them, not understanding the meaning of that action.  
  
Goku then went over to Vegeta and whispered to him, "Hey, Vegita. You can't call Chi Chi 'woman' and order her around. In fact, don't even backtalk a little unless you want her to hit you with that pan, ok?" Vegeta nodded in understanding.  
  
"I...will try, Kakkarot," Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh, and Vegeta? I go by Goku, not Kakkarot. I'd have thought you had figured that out by now." As now seems to be the cycle, everyone but Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Grrrr...." Vegeta was obviously not pleased at everyone's actions. Bulma, again, though, calmed him down.  
  
"Ok," Dende said, "Back to the game?" The way he said was somewhere between a statement and a question, like he wasn't sure what response he would get.  
  
"Yes, of course," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, then. Videl, Gohan and Goten are now at the table. Yamcha, you have finished making breakfast. Are you going to put it on the table?"  
  
"Of course, Dende!"  
  
"Ok, Chi Chi puts food on the table, Goten immediately starts to grab food and shovel it into his mouth. Goku?"  
  
"What?" Goku asked.  
  
"No, not you, Goku. Remember, the game? I was talking to Vegeta."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's right."  
  
"Kakkarot will also 'grab food and shovel it into his mouth'" Vegeta said.  
  
Videl, who hadn't been quite sure what to do, remembered the last time she watched Gohan eat at the Tournament. "Gohan is going to try to out eat Goten and Goku," she said.  
  
"Ok, Yamcha, what's Chi Chi going to do? Almost all the food you set on the table is gone already."  
  
"Uh, I guess I'll bring out more..." Yamcha said. Chi Chi again nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok, this keeps up for a few minutes, when you here a knock at the door. Gohan, you're playing Videl, right?" Gohan nodded. "Videl, its a Saturday and you came over to study with Gohan," Dende said. "You just knocked on the door and can here Chi Chi running around and the boys eating."  
  
"Umm...ok, I guess I'll knock again."  
  
"Chi Chi, you notice it first. Someone is knocking at the door. Immediately after you hear it, Gohan, you hear it, too, and you remember Videl was coming over today." Dende explained. "What's everyone doing?"  
  
"I continue to eat," Vegeta said.  
  
"I'll start for the door," Yamcha said.  
  
"And I'm going to use super speed to get there first," Videl said, "then I'm going to open the door and say 'Hi, Videl!' before anyone can stop me."  
  
"Ok, that's what happens. Don't forget to mark off the energy you used for super speed, Videl. Gohan, uh...well, Gohan opens the door in front of you, er, Videl, and says 'Hi, Videl!' to you. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Wait," Yamcha said, "Chi Chi is going to start scolding Gohan for running in the house before anybody does anything. I have the Insta-Scold ability right here on my sheet!"  
  
"Yep, you do. So, that's what happens. Videl, Gohan is getting scolded by Chi Chi for running in the house, so he must have been in a real hurry to open that door. Gohan is getting a real brow beating, so what is he going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to give Chi Chi my best big, sheepish grin and say 'Aw, Mom, c'mon...I just was getting the door!'" Videl said.  
  
"Yamcha?"  
  
"Chi Chi will break down and say 'Oh, ok, you go out and have fun, but not too much fun, you got that, young man? I want to have grandbabies, but not anytime real soon!'" At that line, a few people started laughing, Gohan blushed, and Chi Chi started to look irate.  
  
But, it was Hercule who snapped first. "WH-WH-WH-WHAT????? GRANDBABIES?? MY LITTLE GIRL IS NOT GOING TO HAVE BABIES ANYTIME SOON AND THAT IS FINAL!!!!" Chi Chi almost looked ashamed that she might have said that, but Videl was VERY quick to respond.  
  
"Dad, remember, its just a game! OK?" Hercule, though, was not okay, but he acted like he was calming down anyway. He just mumbled something about "it had better be" or something to that effect.  
  
"Well, that sure stirred things up," Dende said. "But, back to the game. I assume Gohan and Videl are going to go study." They both nodded. "Ok, well, before anyone can go anywhere, Gohan, Goku, and Goten feel a large energy, approaching fast. Roll to see if you can figure out who it is." Vegeta and Videl roll a few dice and tell Dende their results. "Ok, you both know that Piccolo is coming in really fast. Goten didn't figure it out, I rolled two 1's. So, what are you doing?"  
  
"I am going to finish my meal," Vegeta said.  
  
"Ok, and what is Gohan doing?" Dende asked Videl.  
  
"I'm going to try to focus on that energy. Is something wrong?" She again rolls a few dice and tells Dende what she got.  
  
"Ok, Videl. Piccolo is in a real hurry and he seems to be scared," Dende said, then he passed a note he had been writing to Hercule, who read it quickly then crumpled it up.  
  
"What was that note about, Dende?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh, just letting Hercule know why Piccolo is in such a hurry. I don't want to spoil your surprise. By the way, Vegeta (by that, I mean Goku who is playing Vegeta...this is getting complicated...), you and your family are already on the way to Goku's house. 18 and Krillin came by and 18 just said you had to hurry but not why. 18, uh...you wouldn't tell Krillin what was going on, just that you had to hurry."  
  
"Ok, let me get this straight. We are all basically headed toward Goku's house and none of us know why," 18 said.  
  
"Well, first of all, Dende and Popo aren't headed there, nor are Chaotzu, Tien, or Hercule. Only the characters Piccolo and 18 know what's going on, and they aren't sharing, yet," Dende explained. "I think that about covers it."  
  
"Ok, then," 18 replied.  
  
"Well, I could use a quick break from the game, so why don't we go get snacks, use the bathroom, or whatever and meet back in a few minutes?" Dende said. The Saiyans' ears all perked up at the word snacks and the women all looked a bit crestfallen knowing now that it was time to make food.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
What do you all think? Enjoying the story yet? I hope so. Well, drop me some reviews and enjoy the little cliffhanger. So, what did the note to Hercule say? What foul things are about to happen to our Z crew? Come back tomorrow for the next exciting chapter of DragonBall Z!  
  
(Author's Note: Sorry bout the ending there, I just was watching one of the Great Saiyaman tapes and the episode ended when I was, so I modified the typical ending for my story. I'll try to have another chapter up tomorrow, but I have to work late, so it may not be up til Saturday morning. Well, until then...)  
  
-htmLord  



	4. The Problem with Nameks

Well, sorry I didn't get this chapter up as soon as I had wanted. I've had a lot on my plate lately and didn't get a chance to sit down at my computer and write a chapter until today. So, to those of you who have been waiting, here it is: the next chapter of the DBZ RPG is on, next!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"So, Dende, why are we all headed for Goku's?" Tien asked.  
  
"I told you, no one but android 18 and Piccolo know, and they aren't talking... at least, not yet," Dende replied. "Does anyone else have anything they want to do right now, or can we just time skip a little?" Everyone shook their heads, so Dende said "Ok, then...Hercule, Piccolo has just touched down in front of Goku's house. I take it that you are all outside, waiting for Piccolo to get here?"  
  
"I am still eating!" Vegeta said. By that, of course, he meant Goku.  
  
"Well," Gohan said, "everyone else has went outside to wait for Piccolo, at least."  
  
"Well, then Piccolo lands. What are you doing, Hercule?"  
  
"I am going to wait for the others to get here," he replied.  
  
"I think Videl will say 'Hey, what's going on here?' since she can't sense the energy of the others," Gohan said.  
  
"We will wait for the others," Hercule said for Piccolo.  
  
"What others?" Gohan, in turn, said for Videl.  
  
"Vegeta and his family, and Krillin and 18 are on the way here. I don't want to have to say this twice, so we wait until they arive," Hercule said, actually playing Piccolo quite well.  
  
"Psst!" Dende whispered to Trunks and Goten. "Hey guys, you two are out in the mountains when you sense everyone moving together. You going to go check it out? They seem to be heading for Goku's house, which is quite close to where you are."  
  
"Yeah," Trunks said for them both, "and at top speed, too!" Everyone looked at Trunks, who had forgotten that he was whispering. "Ooops!"  
  
"Hey, you dummy! You were SUPPOSED to be whispering!" Goten chastised his friend. At that, Trunks reached over and tried to put the other young Saiyan into a headlock, but failed as Goten stepped aside.  
  
"Hey, you two!" Bulma and Chi Chi said. "No fighting in here. And especially not now!"  
  
"Aw, okay..." the two replied.  
  
"Ok, before that little interuption, you two had decided to head for Goku's, right?" A pair of nods. "And you were going to wait for the others, right 'Piccolo'?"  
  
"Yes, I am going to wait!" Hercule responded.  
  
"Ok, and then we will do another time skip. Vegeta, carrying Bulma, sets down, followed shortly by Trunks. Just a moment after that, 18 and Krillin touch down, and then Tien and Chaotzu come flying in. So, that means that only Yamcha and Hercule, who happen to both be at the same diner in Western City, and Dende and Popo aren't here. Nor is Master Roshi here, he and Oolong are sitting over at that table reading dirty magazines." Everyone looked where Dende had just pointed to see everyone's favorite pervs nose deep in magazines. There were a few chuckles, but then they all settled down again. "Well, folks, time to role play!"  
  
With that command out, 'Piccolo' led off. "Well, everyone, you must want to know why I'm here. 18, you already know, but the others need to find out, as well. I have grave news, but I will have to tell you the story first." At that, Hercule leaned over and whispered to Dende, apparently asking him a few questions, to which Dende responded, also very quietly. Only Piccolo (the real one) caught what was said, and he kept it to himself, though he did nod in approval.  
  
"According to an ancient Namekian legend, there was once only one Namek. He, like Kami did, split himself into two beings, an evil one and a good one. The good half went and reproduced, and they are the Nameks known today. Unfortunately, the other half did not reproduce and dilute his power. He is an intensely powerful being of pure evil. It was thought he was destroyed by the good Nameks eons ago, but apparently, that thought was wrong. The evil Namek, Makne, is on his way to Earth, though I don't know why. He may want to rule it, or maybe exploit it, or maybe just destroy it. I truly don't know." Everyone playing the game was awed, both by the great story Dende was presenting and by Hercule's marvelous acting ability.  
  
"No wonder he was able to get all those people to believe that he beat Cell," Gohan thought. "He surprises me with unknown abilities all the time..."  
  
Back in the game, though...  
  
"Well, then...I guess we will have to destroy him!" Goku said, as Vegeta. Bulma giggled and Vegeta just looked at her wondering what was so funny. His look of befuddlement brought Bulma to full fledged laughter, and soon after everyone else joined in.  
  
"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Vegeta demanded. "Kakkarot is truly doing a good job!" Still not getting the point: "You shouldn't laugh at him! He isn't doing half bad!" Finally, it struck him: "Wait a second..." Vegeta thought, "they aren't laughing at Kakkarot at all! They are laughing at ME!" "All right, stop laughing at me, unless you all want to be destroyed!" At his use of the word 'destroy' everyone started laughing harder. "Fine, be that way," and he pointed his open hand at Goku. "You shall go first!" That shut everyone up. Vegeta let his hand go back to the table and the paper before him. "Well, lets get back to this damnable game, already!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Well, sorry that chapter was pretty short, but I have been kinda pressed for time lately. I will try to post more chapters as soon as I can. Keep your eyes peeled for the next exciting (or maybe not so exciting, who knows?) chapter of DragonBall Z! (the RPG)  
  
-htmLord 


	5. They Are Made of WHAT?

Hey, I'm back with another chapter. This one is a bit longer to make up for the last one, and I should have another up tomorrow. So, here it comes and enjoy the story!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So, are we going to play or sit here looking at each other all day?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Ummm...we're going to play, ok, Vegeta?" Dende replied.  
  
"Well, then let us play!"  
  
"Ok, so, Vegeta just said we would have to destroy Makne. Is anyone going to respond to that?" Dende asked, targeting the question on Hercule.  
  
"Yes, I am, er, Piccolo is!" Hercule said. "Uh, Piccolo says 'We can't just destroy him, Vegeta! Remember how it was with Kami and I? If one of us was killed, the other would also die. And, since Makne is the split of the original Namek, killing him would kill ALL the Nameks!'"  
  
"So? We lose a few pathetic weaklings and the Earth is saved. What would be wrong with that?" Goku said, doing his best impression of Vegeta, but finding it hard to say that with a straight face.  
  
"Fool! I would never say that!" the real Vegeta responded. "I would say 'We lose a few pathetic weaklings and I get a good workout!'" For a moment, everyone looked at Vegeta, who sat there with a straight face for almost 30 seconds before collapsing to his knees and laughing hard enough to shake the building.  
  
In response to Vegeta's decidedly un-Vegeta-like antics, Gohan said "Vegeta...made a joke???" Everyone else just had a blank stare on their face, unable to comprehend the fact that Vegeta had made a joke. It was just THAT unbelievable. Finally, though, Vegeta stopped laughing and resumed sitting in his seat, straight faced. A moment later, everyone had decided for themselves that they must have been seeing (and hearing) things, and that what had just happened could NOT have happened. (Welcome to Denial!)  
  
"So," Vegeta said, "why are you all just sitting there? Aren't we going to play this silly game?"  
  
At that, Dende shook his head and said "Yes, good point, Vegeta. Where were we? Oh, yes. Back to you, 'Piccolo'"  
  
With that, Hercule went back to talking as Piccolo. "We cannot do that. If all the Nameks are gone, the dragon balls are gone with them. And that means there is no way for anyone to come back from the other dimension EVER AGAIN." Hercule was still doing an excellent job portraying Piccolo. It was almost as if he WAS the Namek fighter.  
  
"Ok, then what shall we do?" 'Goku' asked.  
  
"Ok," Dende said. "Just as you ask that, Dende and Popo show up on Popo's flying carpet. Here, Chi Chi," Dende said as he handed her a note, "You and Bulma are me and Popo, so you should know this." After a few moments, they had read the entire note. "Chi Chi, Bulma, what are Dende and Popo doing?"  
  
"Well," Chi Chi explained, "we are going to land and then I will explain this to everyone. Oh, and Hercule...Piccolo already knows what we are about to say." Hercule nodded and then Chi Chi went on as Dende. "What we have to do is to seal him away again."  
  
"How do we do that?" 'Gohan' asked.  
  
"We are going to create a new set of dragon balls and seal him within them," Chi Chi, er 'Dende' said.  
  
"What???" Krillin (as Trunks) asked in disbelief.  
  
"We will create a new set of dragon balls and seal him within them. That is where all dragon balls get their power. For instance, a mortal enemy of the original Kami's is encased in Earth's dragon balls, a powerful demon lord is encased in Namek's. You see?"  
  
"Ah, I get it..." Gohan, um...'Videl', that is, said. "But what will we do with the new dragonballs?"  
  
"They will be left without a dragon or a Namek, and so they will remain stone. But, Makne will not be able to escape."  
  
"Well, then..." 'Tien' said, "what is the catch?"  
  
"Well," 'Dende' said, "to seal him in the dragon balls, we have to capture him and then I have to create the balls. Unfortunately, it will take me nearly two whole days to make them." At that, everyone face faulted.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Yamcha, as Chi Chi, asked. And again, I leave you with a question to ponder. What will the Z Fighters do to contain Makne? Will they have what it takes to defeat him (oh, of course they will...this is DBZ! They always eventually win, hehe) or will Makne rule the world? Or maybe he will destroy it or have an Earth-kabbob. Who knows, except those of you who read the next chapter! See you in the next chapter!  
  
-htmLord 


End file.
